


i just want you in my life.

by clothesnotfound



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crywank, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Songfic, Unrequited Love, i’ve been listening to this song for an hour and i really needed to write something, sapnaps the moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clothesnotfound/pseuds/clothesnotfound
Summary: dream loves george.but does george love dream?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	i just want you in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> i desperately needed to write something after listening to this song. for a better experience listen to “GB eating GB whilst listening to GB” by crywank

dream loved george.

but george didn’t know dream loved him.

“just tell him,” sapnap said one day, when they were alone in a call.

“what?” 

“you know what i’m talking about, dream. your little crush on george.” sapnap stated.

“i don’t have a crush on george.”

“really? so, what, all the stuff you’ve done for him is because you guys are ‘just bros’?” sapnap shifted in his seat, “dream, last year at skeppy’s party, you wouldn’t stop staring at george. it was like he was the only person in the room.”

“well, that was-“

“-last year, right?” sapnap cut him off, making the older go silent. “dream, everyone can tell your feelings for george haven’t gone away. i can practically hear your heart leaping out of your chest whenever we’re in call with him.”

god, was it that obvious? was dream so painfully oblivious to how hard he was crushing on george? all his friends knew and he thought he was doing so well at hiding it. he swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth, laughing it off.

“i doubt george even likes me like that, dude.” dream reclined in his seat, looking at his ceiling. “he’s just gonna reject me.”

“well, you’re not gonna know unless you try, dream,” sapnap began, “maybe he does like you. you wouldn’t know. it’s not like george has specifically stated he doesn’t like you romantically.” sapnap shrugged to no one but himself, “either he knows and doesn’t know how to tell you he likes you back, or he’s just really that dense.”

“i guess i can tell him.” it’s not like it would help dream, he just wanted this gnawing feeling of pain to go away. he felt sick to his stomach. “this admiration is gonna be the death of me, sap.”

“yeah, i can tell. i’ll catch you later dream, ranboo and tommy need me.” 

“bye sapnap.” they both disconnected from the call, the sound ringing in dream’s ears. now he was alone with his thoughts, a pit of dread in his stomach. did he want a relationship with george, or did he need someone to ground him to the earth? his feelings felt all jumbled and he felt like he was going to puke. he breathed in shakily, sitting up and resting his hand on his mouse.

clicking on george’s icon, he stared at the message box, heart hammering in his chest. he rested his fingers on his keyboard, slowly typing out a message.

_hey, can we_ _talk_?

dream didn’t really expect george to see it super fast, so he minimized the discord tab, trying to find something to distract him. his heart picked up the pace as he heard the message notification, praying it was anyone _but_ george.

as he clicked on discord, he realized his prayers had fallen on deaf ears, staring at his friend’s reply.

_?_

_About what?_

dream felt sick to his stomach as he typed his reply.

_uh, i just have something i need to tell you_

_Go on_

_lol are you stalking our dms or something? that was really fast_

_Nah, I just don’t have anything to do_

_What did you want to tell me?_

well, here goes nothing.

_okay_

_for starters_

_i like you. more than friends_

_i just kinda wanted to get that off my chest before i made our relationship awkward or something haha_

george was taking a while to respond. that was okay. it wasn’t like dream’s heart was about to burst from the stress he was under. totally not. dream took deep inhales of air, trying to control his breathing.

_Well_

‘well’? all he had to say was ‘well’? he was typing for around 3 minutes for ‘well’? 

_That certainly makes this a little awkward_

oh. that was okay. dream knew it was coming anyways. he was already thinking about how george would reject him, laughing bitterly to himself. 

that was okay. he ignored the pain in his chest as he looked at george’s new messages, eyes transfixed on his screen.

_I don’t really feel the same way Dream_

_I’m sorry_

_its alright lol. i didn’t really expect you to feel the same_

_just wanted to let you know._

dream went offline after he said that, closing his discord. he ignored his phone buzzing with new messages as the pain blossomed, feeling like his heart was being crushed in a vice grip.

he knew it was stupid to ever think he’d have a chance with george. he knew this would scare him away and make him want to avoid dream. he buried his face in his hands and sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

once again, the phone on his desk buzzed with a message, making him lift his head to look at the blinding light of the screen.

it was george.

**George**

_Dream?_

he picked his phone up with a trembling hand, pressing the notification to open the folder, looking at the two previous messages.

**George**

_Dream wait_

**George**

_We’re still friends right?_

_what else would we be,_ dream thought bitterly, a punched out laugh leaving his mouth.

he wished he never told george how he felt. he wished he never fell in love with his best friend, maybe could’ve saved himself from feeling this way. phone going off a fourth time in his hands, dream stared at his screen, heart sinking into his stomach at the words.

**George**

_Dream, I love you. Are you okay?_

dream’s mouth went dry as he swallowed his spit, hands shaking as he read the message over and over.

he didn’t mean it like dream did. 

was he making fun of him? he felt vulnerable and scared, alone in his gaming chair. opening the notification, he reread the text, eyes welling with tears.

he loved him. sure he did. 

dream hated that he fell in love with george, hated the way he wanted to kiss him until his lips bruised, hated the way he wanted to hold him in his arms and cry. he hated all of it. he hated his smile, his voice, hated how easily george turned him into putty in his hands.

he hated george.

but at the same time, he loved him. 

he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, dull and slow, a stark contrast to how fast it was going mere minutes ago. 

he wanted george so badly that it hurt.

yet george was always out of reach. he’d get so close, and every time there was a new thing separating them. 

he typed out a reply slowly, so george didn’t think he was dead, no matter how much he wanted to be at this moment in time.

_i'm good, don’t worry_

_we’re still friends i hope lol_

there we go. all dream had to do was pretend he was okay. he could ignore the pulsating pain in his chest, and just talk to his friend. 

_Are you sure? You ignored me for like 20 minutes_

”i wonder why,” dream mused aloud, his voice cracked and broken from crying. he wanted to get over george, wanted to stop loving him, yet he couldn’t. he wanted george with him, to cling onto his shirt and beg him not to leave, tell him how much he needed him. 

he was more content with wallowing in his feelings, a never ending torture he brought on himself. 

_yeah i’m good_

_don't feel guilty or anything_

_it’s cool, i wasn’t hoping on you liking me back_

he laughed at the blatant lie, going offline again. sleep sounded good right about now, that way he could ignore his problems until the next morning. then he could record with george and sapnap like nothing ever happened between the two of them. everything would go back to normal, and george and sapnap wouldn’t ask him if he was okay if he just pretended he was.

climbing into bed, he felt his pain ebb away as sleep took over, falling into a dream he hoped he’d never wake from.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it got bad near the end i just wanted to write something <3


End file.
